


Algo contigo

by rosehikari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehikari/pseuds/rosehikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se abalanzó sobre ella, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando por esto, que comenzó a pensar que nunca sucedería. Que jamás diría que sí. Que se quedaría como un sueño sin cumplir, una fantasía de un amor que no fue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Algo contigo

**I.**  
Todo comenzó ese mismo día, un día normal de clases y prácticas del equipo. Estar en segundo año les exigía mas a ambos, deportiva y académicamente. Al finalizar las prácticas de la tarde, Kiyoshi Teppei se sentía cansado, la pierna le molestaba, no llegaba a ser dolor, Riko no lo permitía, ella siempre observaba que no se sobre esforzara aunque cuando no lo vigilaba el lo hacía. Sabía que era un cabeza dura. Ambos lo sabían. Por eso cuando él le dijo que la amaba; y ella confundida no sabía que responder, porque sus sentimientos estaban atados al miedo del rechazo y de no ser suficientemente “femenina” para él; sólo le sonrió a la chica y le demostró cuidadosa y perseverantemente sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, cuanto la quería. Todo con pequeñas acciones, gestos que hacían que ella fuese cayendo más y más. Lamentablemente su relación fue corta y fugaz, interrumpida por su lesión y la estadía frecuente en el hospital, hicieron que las cosas fueran irreparables, a pesar de las constantes visitas y mensajes. Pero en el fondo todavía la seguía queriendo.  
Salir con la castaña no fue para nada horroroso como el resto del equipo se imaginaba, de hecho Riko era la chica más dulce que jamás había conocido. Le daba su espacio, cosa que él no se sintiese agobiado, no le llamaba todo el tiempo ni lo acosaba constantemente con mensajes de texto, eso siempre fue algo que le agradeció, salir con amigos también es importante. Hasta le había tejido un chaleco, que siempre usaba cuando estaba en casa. ¡Era tan cómodo! Había tratado de hacer chocolates para San Valentín pero como no le salieron, le regalo su (el de él) manga favorito autografiado por el mangaka. Para las salidas ella se arreglaba de forma de ser funcional, pero verse bonita al mismo tiempo.  
Una de las pocas cosas que le era difícil con Riko, era que la tocaran, tomarse de las manos le llevó tiempo y paciencia, para cuando él estaba hospitalizado solo la había besado dos veces. Fue algo que había esperado desde el comienzo de la relación, pero con lo (sorpresivamente) tímida que era en ese aspecto, le fue difícil conseguirlo. Aunque verla toda ruborizada cada vez que intentaba besarla era entretenido, le provocaba querer hacerlo con más ganas, siéndole difícil soportar no poder llevarlo a cabo.  
Pero ese día, todo cambió, observó salir a cada uno de sus compañeros, mientras él se cambiaba en los vestidores, hasta quedar solo.  
—Hasta el lunes Kiyoshi-senpai.—le saludo Kuroko.  
—¡Nos vemos, Kuroko!—le devolvió el saludo mientras se ponía el uniforme nuevamente.  
Al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió mostrando a la castaña con una carpeta.  
—¿No te fuiste todavía?—  
—No.—rio.  
—¿Terminaste los deberes?—dijo mientras le observaba la pierna.  
—No, ¿los hacemos juntos?—  
—Bueno, vamos a casa, aprovecho y te hago el masaje.—  
—¿No puede ser acá?—dijo pensando en el dolor que ese masaje le propinaba, era necesario, pero no lo hacía menos desagradable.  
—No, las camillas para masajes son mejores en casa.—fue su respuesta y Teppei supo que no había forma de que cambiase de opinión.

**II.**  
El gimnasio Aida estaba cerrado, lo que le resultó raro al chico.  
—Papá se fue a visitar a un amigo en otra ciudad, vuelve el domingo.—  
—¿Te dejó sola?—  
—Sí, no creerías cuanto lloró y berrinche para que fuera, pero le dije que no podía por los exámenes...—Suspiró con pesadez.—Hay veces en que no sé quién es el adulto en la casa...—terminó mientras abría la puerta de la casa.  
—Se nota que te quiere.—  
—Sí, ya sé, ya sé...—  
Entraron y dejaron las cosas en su cuarto, el cual no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo femenino y tenia aroma a ella. Salieron y se dirigieron al gimnasio, a la sala de masajes, donde el castaño tanto temía ir, sentía que el masaje de hoy lo mataría. La chica abrió la puerta y le dijo que se desvistiera como siempre, pero al sacarse la camisa, la remera debajo de ella y quedarse esperando, lo miró y le dijo:  
—Los pantalones también. —  
—Pero siempre me los dejo puestos...—  
—Sí, a los cortos, estos son largos y enrollarlos cortan la circulación, así que pantalones fuera. —  
—O-ok...—el chico quedo en ropa interior: unos bóxers negros con banda elástica blanca. Debía admitir que se sentía incomodo, aun habiéndose acostumbrado a los métodos de Riko, jamás había estado tan desnudo. ¡Ni en el hospital con esas batas horribles!  
—Acóstate boca abajo.—le dijo mientras se untaba la loción y crema de siempre.  
El chico hizo lo ordenado, puso su cabeza en el hueco de la camilla. Al principio sintió un poco frías las manos de la castaña, al comenzar a masajear su espalda pero con el tiempo se volvieron tibias. Primero comenzó con sus hombros, masajeándolos suavemente, luego con fuerza y terminar bajando a sus omóplatos. Así se mantuvo hasta que bajó a su espalda baja. Cada toque de la chica le generaba sensaciones nuevas, aunque ya había recibido masajes anteriormente, este era menos agresivo. Cuando sus manos se posaron sobre su espalda baja y lo frotaron suavemente, recordó las caricias que ella le daba en sus sueños (aquellos de los que admitía no sentirse tan orgulloso, porque a pesar de quererla, Riko no estaba lista para ello y no iba a obligarla, y ya que nunca pudo pasar a mayor el aspecto físico de su relación y siempre lo anheló), donde por donde pasaba dejaba fuego y electricidad mezclada, siempre con ganas de más.  
Bajando a sus piernas, las recorrió de arriba abajo varias veces para luego centrarse detrás de las rodillas, el punto donde era más sensible y le dolía. Cuando hiso presión en el lugar exacto todo se volvió blanco para él, estaba en el cielo, al volver había algo que le molestaba. No. No. No. No. ¡No! ¡No le podía estar pasando en ese momento! Su cuerpo había decidido que era un buen momento para darle una erección.  
“Que le habré hecho a dios por este calvario...” pensaba el castaño tratando de evitar a toda costa ese desliz, pero las manos expertas de la entrenadora se lo hacían difícil. Como pudo observó a un costado y de primer plano vio las piernas que tanto quería tocar. Estaban ahí, largas, suaves y brillantes por el sudor. La calefacción en la habitación estaba alta y su pollera se había levantado al apoyarse en la camilla, dejando ver su ropa interior, roja y con un moño. “¿De todos los días, hoy no fue a usar shorts? ¿Y encima con ese color? ¿Qué no tenia blanca o rosa? ¿Por qué roja?” suspiró tratando de calmarse, obviamente resultó inútil.  
En ese momento dejo de sentir a la chica trabajar en él.  
—Bueno, Teppei, ya esta, ahora date vuelta.—“¡No! ¡Por favor, no!” rogó a los cielos el número siete.  
—Riko, yo creo que ya está bien, no hace falta, me siento mejor...—trato de evitar la humillación.  
—¡Nada de eso! ¡Date la vuelta!—le ordenó.  
Viendo que no tendría otra alternativa, lenta mente se levanto y se volteo. Ahí fue cuando Riko vio el problema. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos a lo que él le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, ganando un suspiro.  
—Anda a ducharte y volvé.—le pidió ruborizada.  
—Si...—afirmó, para luego decir en voz baja, frustrado por la situación y su mala suerte.—No va a servir de mucho si sigo con vos en el mismo lugar.—  
—¡¿Qué?!—le había escuchado.  
Medio frustrado y confundido, pero sobre todo caliente, hizo algo que había estado deseando durante mucho tiempo: la tomó del brazo, se agacho y la besó. Sin ningún preámbulo estampó su boca a la de ella. Aaahh. Seguía siendo tan dulce como aquella vez. Con la lengua abrió sus labios y comenzó a explorar la cavidad de la chica, lo que no espero fue que ella le respondiese.  
.  
.  
.  
En ese momento se fue todo al carajo.

**III.**  
¿Todavía lo quería? Esa pregunta rondo por una milésima de segundo la mente del chico para luego ser ahogada en el mar de sensaciones que resurgieron. Se separaron, la agarró de la cintura y la cargó “estilo princesa” como en las películas y emprendió el camino hacia la puerta que conectaba la casa con el gimnasio. Si iban a hacer esto, lo iban a hacer bien.  
—¡Teppei!¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—le inquirió al darse cuenta a donde iban.  
—Si me pedís que no lo haga, no lo voy a hacer,—los ojos del chico transmitían todo lo que sentía—pero si... seguimos, eso significa que todavía me querés como yo a vos, no te pienso dejar en paz hasta que volvamos.—ya había entrado a la casa y estaban en la puerta de la habitación de la chica.  
La chica pensó por unos momentos, estaba en brazos del chico que le gustaba, que le había gustado por un año y medio. Solo lo había besado dos veces. Honestamente siempre había querido más, mucho más. Jamás lo llevó a cabo, por miedo a que la abandonara, después de eso. ¿Qué le quedaba? La abandonaría por otra; más linda, más agraciada, más hogareña. Pero en ese momento, realmente tenía la oportunidad que tanto había esperado. ¡Al diablo con las consecuencias! Quería que su primera vez fuera con él.

El chico recibió como respuesta una sonrisa tímida y un gesto de afirmación.

**IV.**  
Como pudo abrió la puerta del cuarto, a las zancadas llegó a la cama y la dejo allí. Tomó su mochila y buscó su billetera, cuando la encontró sacó el paquete de preservativos que tenía guardado en ahí. La enfermera del colegio era muy insistente en que todos los chicos del instituto llevasen siempre consigo, cada vez que iba a hacerse una revisión le daba uno (“Después de todo, un chico tan lindo como vos, Teppei-kun debe ser muy popular entre las chicas.” Siempre le recordaba sonriente). Volteó a verla. Se la notaba algo nerviosa, sentada en la punta de la cama esperando por él.  
Se agachó para estar a la misma altura, puso un brazo a cada uno de sus costados y sonrió.  
—Te amo, Riko.—la volvió a besar, ambos eran algo torpes en esto ya no habían salido con nadie más. La empujo hasta recostarla quedando encima de ella. No soltó sus labios por un buen rato, hasta que los pulmones le pidieron aire a ambos.  
Prosiguió dejando caer su cuerpo sobre ella, pero sin aplastarla, dejándole sentir la diferencia entre ambos. Las manos de la chica que había quedado en el pecho del castaño, comenzaron a tocarlo y a palparlo de forma insegura. Sus abdominales, los pectorales, la líneas de los músculos que ella tato adoraba hacer trabajar. Teppei tuvo que suprimir las ganas de sacarle la ropa de un tirón y hacerla suya. No. Se había prometido hacer las cosas bien, y eso implicaba la tortura de dejarla explorar. Las manos Riko adquirieron confianza rápidamente y fueron bajando hasta encontrase con la erección aun cubierta por su ropa interior. Suavemente la acarició provocando un suspiro de placer de su acompañante.  
—Eso es culpa tuya, Riko.—le dijo al oído en un momento de valor, luego comenzó a morderlo. Siguió con su cuello, dejando chupones por donde pasaba. La entrenadora no dejó de tocarlo aun cuando soltaba gemidos de placer.  
Lo primero en irse de la ropa de la chica fue la parte de arriba. Adiós uniforme de marinero con pañuelo verde. Debajo, para los ojos hambrientos del jugador, se encontraban piel suave, tersa y blanca que contrastaba con el color rojo del corpiño. Con ganas de seguir explorando, la tomo de la cintura y rápidamente se deshizo de la pollera y las medias. Lo único que quedó fue su ropa interior. Ambos estaban iguales. Bueno, casi, ella todavía tenía el corpiño puesto.  
Lo miró sorprendida, de la sorpresa había dejado de tocarlo. Al deshacerse de aquel objeto casi ofensivo para el momento, dejó a plena vista el busto de la chica. Modestos, rosados y listos para él. Comenzó a jugar con ellos: apretarlos, pellizcarlos y morderlos. Los sonidos provenientes de ella aumentaron en frecuencia y volumen.  
—Tep-Teppei n-no hag-gas e-eso...—rogó mientras agarraba las sabanas de la cama.  
—¿Por qué?—le pregunto sonriendo fingiendo inocencia.  
Ese fue el instante que aprovechó para hacer mover sus caderas una y otra vez.  
—Teppei.—repitió como si estuviese orando.—Por favor...—  
Bajando una de sus enormes manos, tan útiles para el básquet, la metió en ella. Algo se iba asentando en el estomago de la chica, que con las caricias, fue creciendo en intensidad hasta explotar y hacerle ver puntos blancos detrás de los parpados. El cuerpo le pesaba.  
Teppei espero que el cuerpo de Riko volviese a relajarse después te haber acabado, con cuidado le quitó las bragas húmedas y las arrojo por encima del hombro. Ahora no quedaba nada entre sus ojos y ella. No pudiendo aguantar más tiempo, rápidamente se despojó del bóxer y se colocó el preservativo.  
—Riko...—exhaló mientras se hundía en ella, agarrándola de las caderas y juntándola con las suyas. Su interior era estrecho, húmedo y cálido. Esperó a que ella se acostumbrarse a él. Despacio y con cuidado fue construyendo un ritmo, siempre atento a los gestos de la chica, tratando de brindarle placer y transmitirle el amor que todavía sentía por ella. Para Riko, él se abría paso causando terremotos en su interior cada vez más y más profundo.  
—Teppei, ya casi...—dio un grito al terminar, el castaño la siguió al poco tiempo. Después de acabar ambos, se miraron. Jadeaban, estaban cubiertos de sudor y sobre todo felices.  
—Riko, no mentí cuando dije que te quiero.—esperaba que ella supiese cuanto le importaba.  
—Yo...también. También te quiero Teppei.—lo beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir algo picante y bueno, aquí esta. Esto no tiene trama, se fue junto con la ropa de los personajes. Por favor comenten y espero que disfruten de esta pequeña no historia (?). Es algo azucarado... ¡Lávense los dientes después, sino van a haber caries!  
> ¡Gracias por leer y los comentarios!  
> Me inspire en la canción “Algo contigo” de Andrés Calamaro. Cantarle eso a alguien y declararse es lo mismo.


End file.
